custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abc8920
Hey! I'm Abc8920, and this is my talkpage. I had 115 messages, and my server went to much slow, so I sarted again. But, as for me the past messages are important, I have them in a Word document. Contest I made an entry into the contest! --RaidMaster 18:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Contest Advertise I think you should advertise more for you Gladuim MOC contest. --RaidMaster 12:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Did I win the contest Did I win the contest? --RaidMaster 20:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for not mentioning your friend! --RaidMaster 21:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Bullseye Info Talk to me here! No no my body design is not allowed. No one should even be using my design at all!!!! I have even put this warning up on my matoran pages thank you thank you for understanding. I can't wait to see your entry Sure you can put design warnings up. Also if you do make a hub please put up this template Sorry Heck Yeah! love it!!! Your entry rocks man!! Well done! Also could you help me advertise the contest??? Until now you've been the only entry. Just place this template on people talk pages please. If you can I will be very grateful!! Also once again, love the Fahu!!! thanks again for the advertisement work!! Re:HI! done I finished the venom of the scorpion chapter, and I have a question are there character trophies for your second contest if not can I use the ones from your first contest Re:trophy by trophy I meant that thing that you put at the top of the page of a character that won like this: Favor Hand of Death cool cool trophy that you made by the way did you like my chapter in TVOTS, its to bad you couldn't enter my contest your friend RE: Question I was surprised that no one asked before you did. The move was decided many months ago, and the decision was to move this wiki along with Bioniclepedia to a new wiki platform where it could operate without the limitations it has here on the wikia site. We actually own the new site ourselves. The move isn't ready yet but you can see the new site already through a link on the main page. Don't add articles there, however! Also, if you want to know more, check out the wikimetru forums. --Toatapio Nuva 05:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hand of death when is the hand of death story line going to start your friend element I am making a new element and I was wondering if you had any ideas your friend Axoras Youtube 3rd Place Shredder won third place in my alternate moc contest. When are you planning on writing chapter 9 of Vavorkx Chronicles 1:Dark Skys? THat's okay I will enter if you enter one of my contests because nobody is entering them. I've put links in my sig, the shoutbox, my user page but everyone's ignoring me. cool I'll probably enter one of the drawing enteries. how many enteries per person??? I'm glad your having a darwing contest!!! recently I've done drawings of yeq, kero, pyrex, and the beast from running from death if you haven't yet seen those. Contest better? Question 1: accident Question 2: cool Really!!! You liked my behemoth drawing!!!!Yey :D !!!!I'm glad you did!!! My first contest Odst grievous MOC contest 1 Please enter!--Odst grievous 21:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, Shredder can appear. Adobe photoshop title sez all RE:????? You can surely join my club.Thanks. Hi there! Hi there! I'm teammcb, and I'm a part of the creators of gigas magna! Basicly I just wanted to say hi so um... "Hi". --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 21:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Answer Sorry if I took awhile. I've been away. Yes, I will join. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Teridax Prime aborting entry Hey, Teridax Prime 19:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) here. I took Kahtakk off the list of MoC Contest 3, since I have a new version of him made. Codrax pics glad u liked them. I have a coloured version of crystallus toa form if you want My Contest Please enter my Shadow Journey MoC Contest! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] New Story ok u can make a main page thingy just put up the idsinspire template and stuff at the top of the page as usual Kanohi It's from the top of the Piraka vezok canister. My friedn got the set and had no use for it, so he gave it to me. What do you think his new mask should be? His Eliki got destroyed, and he thinks his new one is a Carzi, but it isn't. What should it be? Kanohi Felnas? I was thinking along the lines of something fan-made, but I'll take that into consideration... Vavorkx Chronicles When are you going to make the 9th chapter of Vavorkx Chronicles 1:Dark Skys. hey Hey whats up I was wondering What you thought of the element vacuum also do you like the upgraded Leviathos Winner YOU ARE A WINNER!! Your fahu entry has won and will now be an offical model!!!! But not only that; you are also the overall winner!!! You will recieve a prize over the next few days!!!! yep Yep, Fahu was great!!! Also would you like to edit Through a broken mirror??? Kanohi Thanks for the idea, but before reading it I came up with the Kanohi Havsa. Sorry. Oh, and I just attach it with blu-tack, although it seems to fit anyway... Thanks thanks for the opinion your friend Chapter Would you like to write a chapter of Race of Honour? Co-Author Of course you can be co-author! That'd be awesome! And I deleted the old posts. Good advice. And Land of the Dark Hunters is finally finished! re:LOTDH Thanks! I wrote it a long time ago, but only finished uploading it recently. It took quite a while to write, too, so I'm glad you liked it! Hi what up? Your prize may be delayed since my scanner is acting up....sorry. Also, when are the results of your contest going to be up???? Wassup? Contest NOTE Please let as many people who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Makuta Maledict to fight one final battle for control of Sitrius's universe (which Pyroketox will win, but sacrifices himself to save the others from Acid Lava, which is what kills Maledict.) So DO NOT KILL Maledict or Pyroketox and DO NOT Write the end of of ......Way the World Ends. TCOGM Hi, I'm Teammcb from The Creators Of Gigas Magna. We have a voting page for what goes on the main page. Links: The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Voting, The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page Finished I am finished with chapter nine. Go on and write chapter 10. Race of Honour I didn't actually have any plans, escept to have some Red Dragon snipers by the race track. I'd love to, but I can't. Dear Abc8920, I'd love to join your Gladius Contest, but I don't have enough Agori pieces. I'll get back to you when I do. Teridax Prime 14:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) no no moc's currently. Comp Sorry, I don't have any of the Agori bodies... Welcome You're welcome. I built that in a short time. RaidMaster 18:53, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey friend I have a poll on my user page and need you to vote Re:Oceaus Magna i agree I think Kopakamata voted for it to your friend, Thanyou Thanks for the heads up, and thankyou for joining. Use of DOV Of course you can! Re:Thanks No problemo... re:Corona Magna I always thought Corona was Latin, but yes it means crown, Corona Magna meaning crown world, like Spherus Magna is core world, and Bara Magna is barren world. Also, the corona is the visible outer layer of the sun (I've just been doing an Astronomy course at school). Pages Thanks for updating those pages! It's a real help.Do you need anything done in return? It's only fair. Contests Sorry, but I don't have any Agori, so I can't enter your Gladium MoC Contest. And (I hope I don't sound impertinent) can you judge who won the Purberax part of your MoC Contest? TLR Actually, I was going to wait until it comes on DVD, but thanks anyway. I think it's more fun watching films on TV instead of a computer screen. Battle for Leadership You can write about anything you like, but it most take place during the Organization of Darkness War. TLR hey I saw that link and used it but on the video when mata just got created and is walking around with click it stops.would you no anything about that?thanks. P.S. I have an entry for the gladium contest but it got erased, so I'll havta take another picture. Custom Design Yes, tis fine. All entries are welcome! Entry Yes, I did like it, especially the references in the model to the Toa Mata. Did the grey Hau come from the 2003 Ussanui? Allowed They are allowed, but it doesn't necessarily mean he'll win. Hi! Good morning! what the karzahnii... but it's 7:47 in the morning! not afternoon! 7:47 A.M. Oh! Ok! where do YOU live? i live in california. Red Well, okay. But it needs to have a little brown on it. Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. Sorry Sorry dude, I have been away for quite some time. ;) Hey You have won the Shadow Journey MoC Contest. Thus, your Rahi, the Raptor-Nui, shall be added to the Life Multiverse, you will become a member of The Creators Of Gigas Magna (even though you're already one) and get to write Chapter 3 of Shadow Journey. Thank you for your time. And before you write the chapter, please know that neither Shadow nor Talon may die, and that Talon has Rahi Control power. Gronodon in Revenge of the Lost Uh, I didn't make that form. It was BloodKirby84. Skopio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes I finally got a skopio yesterday it is awesome but I have not built it yet your freind Magnex Is it okay if magnex gets adaptive armour and I MOC the new form? If not, I can just have him apeare with out a Image. Why not why not, he already apeared in matoan tales. okay then okay then could he just apeare in matoran tales with adaptive armour but no model? advertise hi ABC, as one of my good wiki freinds I was wondering if you would help me spread the word of... just place the template BGMOC on a user page I will ask Makuta kaper IDS and Ihu your friend Hm... I'd love to enter but I don't have many non bionicle lego sets and even the few I have won't be anyway near enough to build anything that won't get me sued for plagiarising the 2003 Hogwarts set and that's in storage somewhere in England. Bonus contest bonus entries can be hand drawn computer or computer aided as long as they look like a bionicle mask should look like (no like super long spkes or tentacles, vines, or clouds ect. coming out of it) as a member... BZP Sure! I'll do it ASAP! new contest no one entered my old contest so I made a new one P.S. I am making a rahi with my favorite head but this time it will be cool This is what I told ids "What happened was that I a while back I found a cool rahi pic and saved it. So when your contest came out I looked at my old MOC pictures in a folder because I didn't have enough time to build and enter a MOC right then. I didn't remember Not building it so I just put it on. Im sorry this happened I probly should have just built a new MOcC or Just not enter your contest. Please change the RFD chapter that included the "brobam" to the second winner. Im sorry this ever happened. Please copy and paste this to abc's talk page because I'm really busy with real-life matters right now." For you: Im so sorry this happened. Im so embarassed. Drone Actually, they aren't robots, they're zombie type things. But sure! I did have a design, but it sucked. Remember - it needs to like vaguely like a skeleton. Vavorkx Chronicles Just checking up. When are you going to write chapter 10 of Vavorkx Chronicles.